


Apollo and Hyacinth

by Bowtiesarecool123



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowtiesarecool123/pseuds/Bowtiesarecool123
Summary: “Hi! Yes! Sorry, I’ll- well we’re not waiters exactly, uh I'll go get the actual waiters, uh- Courfeyrac! There we go, uh oh yeah, who did you say you were again? Oh wait, you didn’t, didn’t you? Heh quite silly of me, so uh what do you want?”Grantaire was paying much, much, much, more attention to that guy’s lips than he should be. Oh and that hair! Grantaire had come to the conclusion that this guy, well, where to even begin. He was like Apollo, as radiant as the sun, which meant, damn this guy’s hot.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> WIP. Feedback and comments very appreciated.

School? School was boring. And Grantaire made it very known he thought this way. That’s why instead of listening to Mr. Javert’s ramble about functions or things that he is never going to use in a few years time, Grantaire was drawing cows. At lunch he maintained his mask of apathy, deciding not to partake in the “ _oh so interesting_ ” conversation the lunch ladies were having about pit bulls. But if he could, he would have glared at every single person in the room.

Grantaire ended up sitting with the other new students as social law dictates. He had to endure through some girl- Colette? Or was it Courette? Talking about moths, and butterflies, and the amazing garden her amazing father built for her. But he made sure to voice his opinion by rolling his eyes and actively not participating.

Needless to say, Grantaire hated this school. His old school was fine, at least Eponine shared his cynical view. But his dad had to accept that promotion for the job that he always complained about at the dinner table. Now all his dad says is how delightful the company is, and how lucky he is that he's been offered the prestigious promotion. That meant Grantaire had to move to this new school, prison is a better word, where they serve spaghetti without meatballs, it was _miserable_.

His parents offered him a two dollar increase in lunch money to try to appease him, but then again, when all the food the cafeteria serves tastes like crap, the price doesn’t matter. So after a tedious day mostly filled by drawing cows, perfume bottles, and Colonel Sanders, Grantaire decided to explore the new town for a bit. It was a great way to express his displeasure at his parents by not going home, and to finally eat some food that didn’t taste like baby vomit.  


His walk in town was filled with glaring and more glaring, whether it was at stone statues, babies, trees, or even pigeons. After angrily tapping at his phone that just wouldn't load to find a restaurant or something, he stumbled upon a very average looking café. “Café Musain”, it read in white paint on a fading red tarp. There were turned off neon lights that looked old and dusty around the sign. It was really your average café during off hours. Y'know, quiet, that sort of thing, so when he walked in he was really not prepared for a very loud argument.

“Combeferre! What the _hell_ are you wearing? I said red! Not- what is this- _hot pink_!”  
“Enjolras, Enjolras, _Enjolras_. I’ve always known you were at least somewhat color-blind. This is so obviously red! Albeit…quite a bright red, I have to say, an _unnaturally_ bright red, but all in all, it is _red._ ”  
“So you do admit it’s _pink_! What the _actual_ hell? Fine, Courfeyrac, tell this _deluded idiot_ he’s wearing hot pink! Wait what the hell are _you_ wearing? I said red! Is it really that hard to understand? My god, you guys really _are_ a sorry bunch!”  
“Enjolras, what is your obsession with red? I personally think hot pink is a perfect valid-”

“Hey you guys! Is the café open?” Grantaire was only here to get a burger. He was definitely not here to witness petty disagreements about colors.

“Hi! Yes! Sorry, I’ll- well we’re not waiters exactly, uh I'll go get the actual waiters, uh- _Courfeyrac_! There we go, uh oh yeah, who did you say you were again? Oh wait, you didn’t, didn’t you? Heh quite silly of me, so uh what do you want?”

Grantaire was paying much, much, much, more attention to that guy’s lips than he should be. Oh and that hair! Grantaire had come to the conclusion that this guy, well, where to even begin. He was like Apollo, as radiant as the sun, which meant, damn this guy’s hot.  
“Huh? What? Oh! My name is Grantaire and it’s nice to meet you!”

Grantaire attempted his best flirty smile, and given he had no experience about flirting, well… Let’s just say his introduction revealed him as the dork he is.

“Yeah, hello, nice to meet you too, I’m Enjolras, so what do you want?”  
“Oh? Oh! Oh! Yeah sorry, I would like, I would- uh, a cheeseburger and a? Erm, fries, thanks!”

There was a pause of uncomfortable silence, where it was much harder to furtively glance at a guy  
when they’re glancing back at you.

“So are you guys a club or something? If you’re not waiters or something, cos uh- yeah.”

Flirty smile two: electric boogaloo.

“Yeah I suppose, we’re a club. I mean we’re formally known-”  
“Oh my god are we recruiting? Okay okay, leave this to me Enjy. I’m Combeferre and our club is known as Les Amis de l’ABC, Les Amis for short. We’re known as Les Amis ‘cos we’re friends, and it’s french ‘cos we’re cool. Anyways, we are dedicated to fixing social injustices and we regularly attend rallies to communicate our support for oppressed groups. Free coffee and meetings every Monday and Thursday.”

To be honest, Grantaire had a hard time concentrating because, one, he doesn’t give a damn about the causes they’re fighting for because a small student group could hardly change anything and two, he was much too focused on Enjolras and his amazing lips, and three, Combeferre was sporting the most _hideous, hot pink, sequin riddled jacket he’s ever seen_.

“What are you wearing?” Grantaire asked, perfectly reasonably given the overall absurdity of the fashion statement.  
“ _Exactly_ , Com, I told you! Are you really going to go out wearing-”  
“Shut up, I will defend my valid, and _extremely stylistic_ jacket until my dying day. But you will join the club right? As I mentioned there is free coffee provided at every meeting.”  
Grantaire would not pass up any opportunity to see more of Enjolras, regardless of how futile and optimistically stupid their aspirations may be.  
“Yeah.”  
“Great! I take it you go to Southview? And don't worry I'm not a stalker, it's just that you look sixteen and Southview's the only high school around so-”  
“Yeah, I do.”  
“As I said, the meetings are every Monday and Thursday, Mr. Valjeans room at 4:15 on Thursdays and this café on Mondays.”  
“Yeah, I’ll be there, uh see you Thursday?”  
“Correct.”  
“Yeah, great, I’ll see you there. Um, yeah, uh, bye!”

Grantaire happily skipped, yes I said _skipped_ out of the café, replaying his memories that contained Enjolras, having completely forgotten about his cheeseburger and fries.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, they are, they really are.”  
> “Hopelessly in love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and Comments very appreciated.

Thursday. Thursday couldn’t come sooner. Thursday, _Enjolras_ , Thursday, _Apollo_ , Thursday. Grantaire was in such a good mood that the pigeons didn’t receive their customary glare and the doormat didn’t receive it’s customary kick. He didn’t even deliver the customary witty reply to his parents inquiry about his day.

“I’m fine, mom.” He said with zero eye rolling nor sarcastic undertones.  
His parents were justifiably perplexed, but they weren’t complaining.

School was now filled less with cow doodles and more with Enjolras doodles. Less glaring at lunch ladies and more Apollo. Less eye rolling at Colette-, actually Cosette’s stories, and more Enjy. In conclusion, Grantaire was in love.

When Thursday did eventually come, Grantaire was more than ready. After staring at a much too small map for about 10 minutes because he was too stubborn and prideful to ask anyone for help, Grantaire had finally found Valjean’s room. Grantaire summoned on his most apathetic face and walked in exactly one minute-thirty two seconds late. Yes, he was waiting outside the door with a watch. Grantaire plopped himself down at a chair that was reasonably close to Enjolras but not too close to seem stalkerish.

“Hey, I remember you! Sorry, I didn’t quite catch your name at the-” Began Combeferre.  
“Hey Grantaire.” Finished Enjolras.

Apollo remembered his name, that’s at least a step in the right direction.

“So! Introductions! This is Joly, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Feuilly, Jean Prouvaire, Bahorel, and Bossuet. We’ve also got two new members this year. This is Marius, and I swear to god Marius, if I hear one more word about Cosette, you’re leaving. And this is Grantaire. Now that's over, let's get started.” Enjolras said grinning.

Grantaire was much more captivated by Apollo himself rather than his words. He barely heard a thing they were saying, much more focused with staring at Enjolras’s green blue eyes rather than participating in whatever discussion they were having about animal testing or climate change. He alternated between daydreaming about having coffee and donuts with Apollo and staring at Apollo, which Grantaire deemed a great use of his time.

The meeting had ended way too soon, barely enough time to run through all the scenarios and fantasies Grantaire was having. So after saying the obligatory goodbyes, most of the students slowly trickled out.

Combeferre and Courfeyrac were the last ones to leave. Left alone in a darkened room with the atmosphere of secret negotiation between two secret agents. This couldn’t be further from the truth, which of course added to the comedic effect of their superficial conversation.

“We need to talk-” Began Courfeyrac.  
“Yeah we really do need to talk.”  
“Okay, you go first-”  
“No, no, no, you first.”  
“No! Really, the thing I want to talk about is quite silly, trust me, you really should start.”  
“Well, my topic is quite silly as well! I assure you mine is truly the silliest.”  
“Are we thinking the same thing? Courfeyrac said, while squinting.  
“...Perhaps?”  
“Are you thinking about Enjolras?”  
“Yeah-”  
“Is it about Enjolras and Grantaire?”  
“Yeah!- How did you-”  
“They’re in love.”  
“Yeah, they are, they really are.”  
“Hopelessly in love.”  
“Even more than Marius and Cosette.”  
“Exactly.”

After a brief pause for laughing way to hard and way too loud-

“How long do you think before they get together.” piqued Combeferre.  
“Do you mean date, or kiss, or when two people love each other very much-” said Courfeyrac in a sing-songy voice.  
“What is wrong with you Courf.”  
“You know me.”  
“Anyways, how long do you think?”  
“A month.”  
“I’d say a week at most.”  
“Bet?”  
“Fifty.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yep and here’s something you should know. I’ve know Enjolras since grade three and let me tell you,” His voice dropped into a whisper, “I’m pretty sure he’s gay.”
> 
> Combeferre beamed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Feedback appreciated.

Grantaire was going to ask Apollo out. That’s decided, be it tomorrow, or when they are old men, Grantaire is going to ask him out. Enjolras and Grantaire. Apollo and Hyacinth. Grantaire could picture their wedding, buying a house, growing old together. Sigh, young love. If you told Grantaire that he could, that he would, fall in love so fast, he would have probably given you the middle finger accompanied by a few swear words and leave promptly.

He walked into Café Musain on the much looked forward to Monday exactly one minute and thirty two minutes late as always. After glancing around at the empty café confused for a few moments, he eventually decided to follow the familiar voices of Enjolras and Marius to the back room. 

“Marius please, talk about this some other time. Or better yet, don’t talk about it at all!”

“But had you seen her today, you might know how it feels, to be struck to the bone-”

“Marius! I don’t care about Cosette-”

“-in a moment of breathless delight!”

“Marius, you’re no longer a child-”

“Amusing, innit?” 

Grantaire jumped in surprise from the voice that suddenly appeared beside him.

“Hey...Combeferre is it?”

“Yep, and I ship it, y’know”

“What?”

“I ship Marius and Cosette, Marius is very, _very_ oblivious and he sucks at flirting, it’s hilarious, watching him dance around Cosette, you should come see later.”

“...That's nice.”

“Yep and speaking of ships, here’s something you should know. I’ve know Enjolras since grade three and let me tell you,” His voice dropped into a whisper, “I’m pretty sure he’s gay.”

Combeferre beamed at him.

“...Your point is?”

“Well I just thought that you should know that given how-”

“Hey Grantaire! Do you mind if I borrow Com for a sec?”

Grantaire jumped a second time as Courfeyrac joined the conversation.

“Yeah, sure-”

“Great! I’ll see in just a sec!”

“Yeah...right.”

Courfeyrac dragged a very reluctant Combeferre to the outside of the café. 

“Shhhhh! Sh! Shhhh! Shut up!”

“Why?”

“That’s cheating, Com!”

“I mean, well, as you can see, Grantaire has as much romantic experience as Marius-”

“Then get ready to lose, and no interfering, no helping Grantaire nor Enjolras, got it?”

“Don’t you fret darling.” 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Given the amount of times Grantaire gazed into his eyes, it really was no surprise when Enjolras met his gaze. That made Grantaire really want to disappear or have someone wipe that memory from either his or Enjolras’s recollection. But when Enjolras gave a small smile back, all that left Grantaire’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback appreciated.

Grantaire glanced at the watery yet bitter coffee in his hands. It was free, but it ain’t good. The coffee was soon forgotten, unsurprisingly, and replaced instead by a relentless inspection of Apollo’s effortlessly golden hair. If He is indeed Apollo, then Grantaire should be Hyacinth. Though Grantaire thinks not, Hyacinth was immensely attractive, and Grantaire? Not so much. In grade ten, the girl he asked out had called him immensely ugly, and Grantaire at least knows enough English vocabulary to understand that immensely ugly is the complete opposite of immensely attractive. 

If you asked Grantaire, he would say that he was about as enticing as the free coffee that had long turned cold, rather than the caramel frappuccino that was Apollo. So he went back to his pining, which had almost become a routine. Hair, eyes, lips, repeat. Despite his lacking English skills, mostly characterized by a counseling with his parents to explain how he earned the abysmal grade of 27%, Grantaire was sure he could write many paragraphs on the shine of Apollo’s hair, the fathoms of of his eyes, and the rosiness of his lips.

Given the amount of times Grantaire gazed into his eyes, it really was no surprise when Enjolras met his gaze. That made Grantaire really want to disappear or have someone wipe that memory from either his or Enjolras’s recollection. But when Enjolras gave a small smile back, all that left Grantaire’s head.

“Vive la France!" Apollo shouted with a confidence Grantaire wished he had.

“Enjy, I know you wish you were a French revolutionary but this really isn’t the 1700s and we live in America.” 

“Shut up Marius.”

“But I really don’t see how the French revolution has to do with animal testing.”

“Marius, I said shut up, you’re one to talk, might I remind you of your unrelated comments regarding Cosette and you?”

Marius shamefully turned away.

“I thought so." Enjolras said with a smirk.

"Anyways, back to business. Remember to print the posters this time, Courfeyrac! And if you forget I will have your head, the posters are really really important. Got it? Great, we'll meet up again on Monday _with_ our long-awaited posters. Meeting adjourned.”

Grantaire gathered his things, having retained absolutely nothing from the meeting other than the exact way Apollo’s hair bounces when he walks. After grabbing the cheap, red, plastic cup containing the coffee, he followed the other students out. 

“Hey Grantaire?”

Grantaire really has had enough with people suddenly appearing beside him. Especially not when he’s carrying an open faced cup filled with vile liquid. So it wasn’t really his fault then, when he spilt the coffee over Apollo’s expensive red jacket.

“Oh my god… I’m so sorry, oh shit, sorry.”

Grantaire blushed harder than the ruined red jacket.

“No no, it’s fine really, I- I have a bunch of red jackets at home ‘cos, I love red and yeah it’s fine. In fact I-, I like coffee. No, Oh god. I meant, I’d like coffee- I would like to have coffee-”

Grantaire himself was tongue-tied as well, given the circumstances.

“I-, I L-like coffee too, yeah it’s my favorite drink, I love coffee, though absolutely not on clothes- heh-”

“With you?” Finished Enjolras.

Enjolras asked him out. Apollo asked him out. Actually did he ask him out? Grantaire couldn’t tell, his mind was going haywire. Oh god, what should he say? Uh- quick, think Grantaire think!

“Y-y wait no, -no wait! I didn’t mean no, I meant like no to what _I_ s-said. I-I I’d like to have coffee with you, p-please?”

Oh god, that was how to _not_ reply to being asked out. Why did he have to say the “please”?

“G-great! I mean not just coffee but like anything, like any food, anything, uh, what about pizza? I don’t know, anything, I meant obviously, if you like it, just anything you’d like.”

“Y-yeah coffee is my favorite too- no I-I meant pizza is fine yeah, anything.”

The two idiots stood dumbstruck and grinning, neither knowing what to do next.

  
  


“My god they really did it, Courf! Did you get the recording?”

“Yeah just the audio though. Damn, I would never have thought Enjy would be the asker.”

“Damn, I really owe you fifty.”

“They really don’t know how to ask people out, do they-”

“That’s why I’m recording this, it's for playing at their wedding.”

“We’re going to be the coolest uncles ever.”

“Definitely.”


	5. Epilogue

“You know I would totally die for you Apollo.”  
“I love it when you call me Apollo.”

Both laughed.

“Do you permit it?”  
“To be honest, I would rather you die with me.”  
“Me too.”


End file.
